penggunasayapsfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Ruka Suirenji
'''Ruka Suirenji '''is a dance idol and an amateur mangaka. She is a friend of Chiharu and is one of the few girls who kissed Hayate, although Ruka mistook him for a female when it happened. Background and Personality According to Chiharu, Ruka has a similar past to Hayate, both having been abandoned with a large amount of debt, 150,281,000 yen for Ruka's case. She aspires to be a professional mangaka. Ruka has a determined and hardworking personality, shown when she insisted on returning for work despite her injuries, and when she told Chiharu that she would take care of her own bad luck. Story Ruka first appeared at the final day of the Golden Week when Chiharu attended a doujinshi convention. She was actually the one who sold Chiharu a doujinshi for 300 yen. Although, at this point it was not yet clear who it was as she was wearing a disguise and her face was never fully shown. Ruka's name was first mentioned in Chapter 268 by Nagi but it was simply implied to be her name and this event is actually just a preview of the events to come. She makes another short appearance where she was shown holding an IOU of 150,281,000 yen. She truly enters the story when she appeared at the doujinshi convention Chiharu and Nagi were attending. She is told by her manager, Atsumari, that her belongings have been placed inside her locker. After getting to the lockers, Ruka changed into a costume and entered the convention hall. She overheard Nagi telling Chiharu that seven copies of her doujinshi have been sold so far. She then sees a member of Circle Maizumi put down her work, and is taken aback when Nagi defended it vigorously. Ruka is then seen at the warehouse, where Hayate was fighting a robot summoned by Yozora. Presumably, she was trying to find a place to hide her costume. In the chaos, she was injured by metal pipes falling onto her. When Hayate attempted to bring her to a hospital, she refused, and thanked him for being concerned for her. However, when she was about to leave, she was struck with another wave of pain and fell to the ground. Then, she was called by an unknown person through her phone, inquiring about her whereabouts. When Hayate tried to prevent her from going back, she silenced him by putting her hand on his mouth. After that, she tried to leave again, but collapses another time. Hayate agreed to carry her to her destination, and she passed him a slip of paper with directions on it. Hayate carried her to the destination, passing the cosplay grounds where she mistakenly assumed Hayate is a girl. When they reached their destination, Ruka revealed to Hayate that she was in fact an idol. She gave him a backstage pass and asked him to follow her backstage. As she was finding clothes for Hayate, Atsumari burst in and asked who Hayate was, and Ruka responded by saying that she (still believing Hayate is a girl) is her relative. Later, Ruka appeared in front of a large audience, including Nagi and Chiharu. It is then that her name is officially revealed as Ruka Suirenji. When she went backstage to quickly change costumes, she undressed in front of Hayate, much to his embarrassment. She then voiced her gratitude to him for helping her out, and kissed him on the cheek, all while still assuming that Hayate is a girl. Later on in the concert, Yozora's robot who has gone berserk on stage and Hayate's attempt to stop it had drawn the attention of the audiences. Ruka sensing that something needs to be done, did a spectacular back flip before singing one last song and she successfully drew the audiences' attention back to her. Thus, the concert ended in a wave of enthusiasm from the fans. However, Ruka fainted right after leaving the stage because of the pain from her injuries and her stunts in the concert. She was then sent to the hospital and when she woke up, Hayate already left. Looking at the night sky from her bed in the hospital, Ruka realised that she hasn't asked for Hayate's name yet. After befriending Hayate more, and even learning that his true name is Hayate (which she finds as a commanding good name even if she believes he is a girl) she states that if he were a guy she would have fallen for him already much to the irritation of Hinagiku, Athena, and Maria who were all watching nearby as Ruka embraces Hayate. She eventually finds out Hayate is a boy, and becomes embarressed. Abilities Ruka is talented at drawing, having drawn the doujinshi Nagi and Chiharu were selling at the doujinshi convention under the pen name, Fly Dolphin. She is also a popular idol, being able to sing and dance at the same time, and has many fans. Trivia *Ruka will sing the opening song for the movie, Hayate no Gotoku! Heaven is a Place on Earth. Her appearance in the movie is limited to singing the opening song, she is not part of the actual movie plot. Kategori:Hayate the Combat Butler (Hayate no Gotoku) Characters